ninja magic
by YaoiCommanderForever
Summary: On the night that Voldemort went to kill the Potters, something strange happened. Follow along as our heroes travel across dimensions, romance unfolds, hilarity happens and tragedy strikes, you wont want to miss it.
1. Prolog

Prolog

The night Voldemort killed Harry's family a great power stopped the killing cures from killing Harry, it wasn't his mother's love but a power much greater; Magic herself. Yes you read right Magic is a sentiment being and it is female. She loved all her children though upset with the ones using her power for evil. One particular wizard she grew found of was little Harry, she knew he was different from the rest of her children and destined for something great. When Voldemort attacked that night mother Magic was watching and she was not happy. She created a shield around Harry which bounced most of the curse back a Voldemort leaving Harry with just a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Magic knew that the magical world would ruin Harry if he were to grow up in this universe so she took little Harry and went to find a different universe to take care of him. She found the perfect one and took him there to search for the perfect family to take care of him. As Harry traveled from one dimension to the next his hair and eyes changed making him look different than what he looked like before. As magic searched she found the perfect family. A man and woman wanted to have a child but could not because the woman had had an injury that damaged her abdomen making her incapable of having children.

With a little tinkering here and there Magic made it seem as if he was their child and she had even come up with the perfect name for her little Harry. She left knowing that he was with a good family and that he would be prepared for what laid ahead for him. She thought it was funny how when her children finally found Harry he would no longer be the boy they were expecting to find and she believed that he would change the wizarding world for the better. She returned to the wizarding universe to find the Order of the Phoenix appearing at the scene that used to be the Potter's home in Godric's Hollow.

She saw Sirius Black huddled against Remus Lupin talking to Albus Dumbledor. As she was listening in on their conversation about little Harry and how to find them, she was also thinking about ways to meddle in the lives of the children she liked the most (Sirius, Remus, Severus, etc) and make them better. She had a few ideas and she was going to start with Sirius and Remus; she thinks with a smirk while looking at Remus and Sirius *hey a mothers allowed to meddle with their children's lives every once in a while as long as it's for their own good*. She knew it would be a good long while before they ever found little Harry and by then he wouldn't be so little anymore and he would be ready for it but just how ready she didn't know and that's what unsettled her the most because even though she is his mother and she was the one to put him in that universe she won't know what is happening to him while he is their unless she visits that world and she can't because she will be to busy with this world to visit.


	2. Nine and a Half Years Later, Potter Vers

Nine and a Half Years Later, Potter Verse

It was a sunny summer day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the professors are preparing their lessons for when the new school year began. There was one person named Albus Dumbledor who was focusing on something else entirely that he had been focused on for nine and a half years. He was trying everything he could to find Harry Potter, the boy who had disappeared the night of his parent's murder nine and a half years ago in a flash of light. He had been researching through as many resources as he could get his hands on and he believes he had found just what he was looking for, now all he had to do was get his staff together for a staff meeting. "Tiffy!" called the headmaster for his house elf. *Pop* "what's can Tiffy be's getting for you's Headmaster sir's!" exclaimed Tiffy. "Would you be so kind as to gather the staff in the great hall for a staff meeting please" asked the wizened headmaster. "Of course Headmaster's sir's, Tiffy go's right away's!" squealed the house elf leaving with another pop.

All of the professors had gathered in the great hall awaiting for the headmaster to start the meeting and wondering what it was about. The headmaster came through the doors with an ecstatic look on his wizened face that had all the professors wondering what it could be. "Ah hello everyone, wonderful day isn't it" said the cheerful headmaster. "Cut to the chase Albus, I am in the middle of a very volatile potion that cannot wait" drolled Severus Snape the potions professor. "Very well Severus, very well. After nine and a half years of searching I believe I have found young Mr. Potter" happily said Albus. As this news was absorbed by the professors a great uproar was caused by most of them there trying to talk of each other to question the headmaster, none louder than Sirius Black, the defense against the dark arts teacher, in their questions about Harry Potter. "Sonnaros, SILENNNNNCE!" shouted the headmaster after casting a spell to make him louder to be heard over everyone and they all fell silent.

"Thank you, now as I was saying I have spent these years researching ways of trying to find mister Potter and I believe I have finally found a way. I had at first tried all the tracking spells I could find and when those did not work I tried other means, which all came up with the same conclusion, nothing. After that I researched why it would not find him and I came up with several possibilities and tried them until I came across one that had succeeded. I had found one spell that is able to track people across dimensions and have succeeded in locating Mr. Potter in another dimension" finished Albus.

"WHAT!" screamed a hysterical Sirius "MY GODSON IS IN ANOTHER DIMENSION, THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE ALBUS, THIS IS A JOKE; TELL ME IT'S A JOKE!" screamed the desperate man who was almost to tears filled with so many emotion's. "I am not joking Sirius, Mr. Potter is in another dimension" said the headmaster. "But Albus how is this even possible" asked Minerva McGonagall, transfiguration professor. "I do not know Minerva but there is a way to contact this universe and inquire the whereabouts of Mr. Potter" said the wizened wizard as he held his arm in the air. A burst of flames appeared, causing a good portion of the professors to jump in their seats, and faux, the headmasters phoenix, appeared on his arm.


	3. Twenty-eight and a half years later, Nar

Twenty-eight and a half years later, Naruto verse

It was a bright sunny day in the village of Konoha and the streets were bustling with people going about doing their daily business. At first glance you wouldn't know that this peaceful village was also the home to battle hardened warriors that protect the village with their very lives and a good example would be the four of these said warriors in training grounds seven. ~DAMN YOU SASUKE TEME! ~ came a shout after a loud explosion, ok so maybe not such a good example. ~Hnn, whatever dobe~ came a reply from the now identified Uchihah Sasuke. ~Come on Naruto, just because things have slowed down doesn't mean we can slack off~ scolded a female voice. ~But Sakura-chaaaaan~ whined the voice of the now identified Uzumaki Naruto to the now identified Haruno Sakura. ~Maa, maa, can't we all just get along~ asked a fourth voice to the other three. ~No~ he got three flat answers in return causing him to sweat drop while he thought 'and to think their sixteen, just like old times I guess'.

Sighing he just shrugged and went back to his book, Icha Icha Tactics. ~Kakashi-sensei, can't you put that perverted book down already~ asked an exasperated Sakura to the now known Hatake Kakashi. ~Let me get back to you on that one~ he said to her without taking his eyes off the book ~and besides I'm not your sensei anymore, I'm your taichou~. ~I know that already, but I don't know what else to call you and I'm not calling you Kakashi-taichou~ she said pointedly. ~hmm~ he hummed back as she just growled in frustration. Suddenly there was a poof of smoke which caused all for ninja's to get in a fighting stance with a kunai in hand at the ready but it was not needed. Out of the smoke came a slug but not just any slug, it was one of the slug summons from the Gondame Hokage. ~Tsunade-sama wishes for you to come to her office immediately Hatake-san" the slug told him urgently before poofing out without his answer. ~Dismissed~ he said before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. ~Whaaaaat~ whined Naruto disappointed. 'I wonder what was so urgent that Tsunade-sama had to send he summons to get Kakashi-sense' Sakura thought worriedly.

Tsunade was sitting in her office eyeing the bird in front of her wondering exactly what was going on. Then there was a swirl of leaves and out of them appeared Kakashi who caught sight of the bird and wondered what was going on. ~Hatake I want to know if this was planned by you or that blonde gaki in your care~ she asked him in a deadly whisper with a tick in her eyebrow. Kakashi was sweating and wondering if he would need to go to the hospital after this visit while also wondering what the hell she was talking about. ~Excuse me Tsunade-sama but I have no idea what you're talking about~ Kakashi told her.~Riiiight and I just happened to iiiimagin this bird appear in a burst of flames in front of me~ she told him sarcastically while giving him the stink eye.

~I swear I have no idea what you're talking about~ he told her trying to get out of this with as little bodily damage as possible. ~This...thing won't even let me near it to get whatever it is off its leg~ she told him, then suddenly the bird took flight and flew over to Kakashi while neither of them move an inch. Once the bird settled itself comfortably on his shoulder it extended one of its legs to him. While this happened the hokage was eyeing him with a dirty look that made him want to find a hole to hide in. Gulping he took the letter from the bird, which after that flew off to sit on a chair to clean its feathers, and then looked at the front.

There was writing on the front but it was written in a strange language that he had never seen before and before he could begin to talk to the hokage to once again say he had nothing to do with it the writing suddenly started to glow and change into kanji signs he was familiar with. On the front read For Mr. Harry J. Potter. Kakashi was really puzzled now, who was this Harry Potter the letter was for and why did the bird give it to him. He looked at the Hokage who still looked pissed off but at the same time curious as to what was in the envelope. ~It says it is for a Potter Harry hokage-sama~ he told her. ~Who is Potter Harry and why did that blasted bird give it to you? ~ asked an irritated hokage. ~I don't know hokage-sama~ he told her. ~Then let's open it and read it~ she told him in annoyance. ~Bu-~ he was stopped from continuing his sentence by the dirty look she gave him so with a sigh he flipped it over to do as he was told.

On the back was the strangest seal he had ever seen. It had a crest on it with a lion, badger, eagle, a snake, and above them was the word Hogwarts. Thinking what a strange name it was he opened the envelope and to out what looked like a letter on parchment. Again thinking this odd he unfolded it and began to read the contents, which also changed to the familiar kanji.

Greetings Mr. Potter,

You might be wondering what is happening and all will be explained in due time. You may be wondering how I know you are indeed Mr. Potter; Faux, my phoenix, would give this letter to none other than Mr. Potter himself and further more only Mr. Potter could read this letter. Now as to why I am writing to you it is because I have been looking for you since you where only one and a half years old when you parents were murdered by an evil man and only now am I able to contact you because I had to search for a way to find you only to find out you where sent to another dimension.

You may not believe me now but I am certain that if you come back to your original dimension then I am sure I can explain things to you further so we can then decide where to go on from there. Now to come or not is strictly your choice and all you have to do is say the password at the time you choose to come and this letter will turn into a portal that will allow you passage between worlds. Remember this is strictly your choice but I do hope I will see you soon. The password is Lemon Drops.

Yours Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledor

When finishing the letter Kakashi was more confused than he had ever been in his life and he did not like it. From what he could gather from the letter he wasn't Hatake Kakashi at all but this Potter Harry person and apparently he wasn't from this dimension at all according to this Dumbledore person, he didn't know what to believe because all his life he had been Hatake Kakashi the Copy Ninja. He needed to test this first before he jumped to any conclusions, looking back at the letter he reread the part about how only Potter could read this letter then he looked at the hokage who was getting more and more annoyed the longer he took then he got an idea. ~Will you hurry already I swear with how much you read those perverted books you'd think you'd have become a faster reader~ she said really annoyed. ~Hokage-sama can you read this letter? ~ he asked her hoping the letter was wronged as she yanked it from his hand and took a look at it.

~I cannot understand the language it's written in Hatake~ she told him tightly while he just paled under his mask. ~So then what it said is true~ he whispered to himself. ~Speak up Hatake I didn't catch what you said~ she growled at him. ~The letter was right~ he told her utterly confused by the situation. ~What do you mean Hatake can you read this letter~ she asked him curtly. He just nodded his head not saying a word with a glazed over look in his eye. ~Hey Hatake stay with me now~ she said snapping her fingers in front of his face causing him to jump which just worried her because nothing could make Kakashi jump like that. ~What was in the letter Hatake~ she asked him urgently. He told her everything he had read in the letter and when he was done it was quiet.

~So what do you plan to do~ she asked him. ~What do you mean Hokage-sama?~ he asked knowing what she wanted to know but not wanting to give an answer. ~I mean what are you going to do now that you know that you are not from this world~ she asked him again being clearer. Kakashi just looked at her for a minute then answered ~I have been raised in this world and have become the ninja I am today in this world so as far as I am concerned this is the world I belong in~ he told her with all the seriousness he would give a life or death situation. Tsunade, seeing this, just nodded. ~I can understand that Kakashi but are you really willing to pass up a possibly one time opportunity to not only find out where you come from and how you came to be here but finding out if you still have living family in this other world~ she asked staring him straight in the eye.

Kakashi had to think this over, was he really going to give up such valuable knowledge as to where he came from and if he had possible living family members or would he go to this other dimension with only the word of a man he never met to go on. Knowing he needed more time he asked the hokage to let him think it over for a while. ~Take all the time you need Kakashi, there is no time limit though I suggest you think this through carefully and if you do choose to go I want you to take back up with you, that I myself will choose, so you do not face this alone~ she told him seriously and he knew there was no way around getting back up for when the hokage made up her mind there was no budging her. So with a resigned sigh he nodded his head and left her office to head for his home wondering just what he should do, all the meanwhile without any ones knowledge Faux was still around and following Kakashi home.


	4. Kakashi's Decision

Kakashi's Decision

It has been several days since Kakashi had received that letter and he still did not know what he should do. On one hand he could find out where he actually came from and if he possibly had living family. On the other it could be a trap set up by enemy ninja that wish him out of the way, not to mention any reinforcements he would take with him. He sighed for what he thought was the millionth time and decided to ask someone. He decided to go talk to Iruka and get his input on the situation; over the years since he had taken on team seven he and Iruka had slowly begun forming a friendship that, at first had him surprised, but now was thankful for since Iruka gave out great advice.

~And that children is it for today, don't forget to study the history of the hokage because it will be on your next test~ Iruka's voice could be heard being said from on the branch near the window Kakashi had landed on. ~I know you're their Kakashi, you can come in now~ Iruka told him once the children were gone. With that Kakashi jumped through the window and walked over to sit on Iruka's desk. ~Maa Maa how do you always know it's me~ Kakashi whined and Iruka just sighed. ~What is it you want Kakashi I'm very busy grading homework~ Iruka asked him patiently. ~Well I just got a strange letter a few days ago and wish for your input on what I should do~ Kakashi told him turning serious. Iruka looked at him curiously wondering just what had been in that letter to make Kakashi so serious and asked this out loud.

With a sigh Kakashi told Iruka all about the strange bird, the letter with the strange hand writing that only he could read, and the information that had been in the letter. Iruka sat listening patiently but on the inside he was getting mixed feelings about all of this. He was happy that Kakashi could possibly have family even if they are from another universe, he was nervous because for all they knew it could possibly be a trap, he was surprised that Kakashi was from another world but accepted it easily, and many other things but the greats feeling was worry for Kakashi and how it will change his life, for better or worse. ~Well Kakashi if you really want to know what I think then I think you should go through with it, because as they say nothing ventured nothing gained, and if you don't do this it will eat you up inside for the rest of your life ~ Iruka told him once he was finished.

Kakashi just nodded knowing Iruka was right, if he didn't do this it would eat him up inside. ~Thank you Iruka, how did you become such a wise man?~ he asked curiously and Iruka just chuckled. ~I'm a school teacher Kakashi, after teaching brats for as long as I have you tend to learn a lot of things and now if you will excuse me I really must get back to grading~ with that he went back to his papers and dismissed Kakashi without a word. ~Maa Maa why do you have to be so mean to me Iruka~ Kakashi whined again and Iruka could swear he heard a pout in there. Not getting an answer Kakashi decided he had pestered Iruka enough and left to go give the hokage his answer.

Tsunade looked up and smiled as she saw Kakashi walking in. Putting down the pen she was holding she and leaning her chin on her clasped hands she waited for him to say what she knew he would say. Bowing Kakashi said ~Hokage-sama I have made my decision and have chosen to go to this other world~. ~Ah yes I thought you might, I have a list of the people I have picked to accompany you and have already briefed them of the situation~ she told him. Kakashi wondered if sometimes the hokage was psychic and could see the future but he shook the notion out of his head off since something like that was impossible. ~Why don't you go home and pack for I think a month or two while I summon your team, and just so you know it will be more than just a three man cell~ she told him. He bowed and said ~very well hokage-sama~ and with that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Kakashi had appeared and gathered everything that he owned, which wasn't much considering it all fit into one bag, then with that he decided to walk to the hokage monument and look at the view of the village one last time before he left for an indefinite amount of time to this other world. From a young age since his father's death he came up to the monument when there was spare time and just looked out over the village wondering about things that he could not think of during his training as a ninja. He wondered if he really was making the right decision in going, what if he did have family but they were happy he had not been around all these years, what if it was all a trap that was set up to get rid of konoha's ninjas, there were to many what ifs and thinking about them just weakened his resolve so shaking the thoughts away he decided he would visit one more place before going to the hokage tower and with that he set out with the memorial stone in mind.

~Hokage-sama you did tell Kakashi-sensei to come back after he was done packing didn't you?~ Sakura asked Tsunade and when she shook her head Sakura sighed knowing that they would be here for a while. She decided to busy herself with thinking over what she had learned the past few days. It was so hard to believe that her sense wasn't even from this world, mind boggling really. To think that there were other worlds besides their own with unknown people contacting her sensei for unknown reasons, it kind of made her worry about their intentions toward her teacher. Sakura was so deep in thought that she didn't even know that the very sensei she was thinking about had just appeared in the room until Naruto shouted ~YOUR LATE~ causing her to look up.

Kakashi-sensei was standing there with one of his Icha Icha books in hand and about to give some lame excuse when she said ~ can we skip the hellos and get on with this~ causing everyone to look at her. Kakashi-sensei nodded and just looked over the people that were in the room and if he was honest he wasn't to surprised about the people she had chosen. There was his own team, Guy's team, Asuma's team, and Kurenai's team. ~AH KAKASHI MY ETERNAL YOUTHFULL RIVAL WE SHALL GO WITH YOU ON THIS YOUTHFULL JOURNEY TO FIND YOUR YOUTHFULL PAST!~ Guy shouted with his usual boisterousness. ~Hmm did you say something?~ Kakashi asked looking up from his book. Guy started to cry anime tears ~MY ETERNAL RIVAL IS SO HIP I HOPE TO ONE DAY MATCH HIS YOUTHFULL HIPNESS~. Kakashi just sweat dropped, worried if the other world will be able to withstand Guy and his *youthfulness*.

~Well now that you have finally decided to show up Kakashi we can finally get on with this~ the hokage said interrupting what she was sure would give her a headache. ~Um hokage-sama don't you think this is a little much~ Kakashi asked her wondering why there were so many of them there. ~Kakashi you are about to step into an unknown world and if this world turns out hostile you will need all the backup you can get, and who better than the rookie nine along with Guy's team~ she told him ending with a smile. Kakashi just nodded his head and took out the letter. ~Now listen all of you, you are to take as much time as is needed but I do expect you to at least send me reports on your progress every so often~ she told them seriously getting ~Hai~ from everyone and she nodded her head.

~Very well then~ she looked at Kakashi ~off you go then and Hatake~ he looked at her ~remember no matter what you are always a ninja of Konoha~ she told him seriously and he nodded at her. Taking out the letter he wondered if all he had to do was really say the password. Suddenly the bird that had brought the letter flew into the room and landed on his shoulder, then he heard a voice in his head 'if you wish to take all these people with you they must be touching the letter when you say the password'. He blinked at the bird wondering if he really heard that when it nodded at him so he nodded back. ~Are you alright Hatake, you spaced out for a moment~ asked the hokage. ~I think we all have to be touching the letter when I say the password in order for everyone to go with me~ he told her.

~Oh really and how do you know this~ she asked him. He pointed at the bird and said in a bored voice ~it spoke to me in my head~. Everyone just stared at him as if he was crazy but the hokage just nodded and said to them ~well you heard him touch the letter~ and with that everyone gathered around and each touched the letter, most of them feeling like fools while doing it. ~Remember what I said everyone~ she told them and they all nodded. Kakashi closed his eye, took a deep breath, opened it again and said ~lemon drops~ and with that everyone disappeared with a whoosh leaving the hokage in her office alone. ~Good luck everyone~ she whispered ~and come home safe~ and with that she pulled out a bottle of sake and started her drinking.


	5. A Wizarding Surprise

A Wizarding Surprise

It was September 1st, the night of the Hogwarts opening feast and the great hall was crowded with students old and new. The new students where anxiously waiting to be sorted and the old students were waiting to find out how many new students they got in their house. Professor McGonagall had just set up the sorting hat and the rip had opened and it was about to sing the song it sung every year at the feast when all of a sudden something happened that surprised everyone including the teachers. A portal had opened up in the middle of the great hall and sixteen figures, a dog, and one bright red bird fell out of it landing on top of each other while the bird stayed in mid air then flew over to the headmaster, landing on his shoulder.

There was quiet in the great hall from everyone but the people who fell from the portal but they were speaking a language no one understood, or almost no one except Snape but he thought it appropriate to keep quiet for now. ~Ow teme your foot's in my spin~ one whined. ~Guy your elbow is in my gut can you move it~ another voice spoke in a bored tone. ~MY ETERNAL RIVAL IS SO HIP AT STAYING CALM WHEN IN PAIN, MAY HIS YOUTHNESS BURN BRIGHT FOR EVER~ yelled another more eccentric voice. ~Lee your crushing my spleen, get off me~ another voice said with a touch of anger. There were many other remarks of this nature until they had gotten themselves straightened out and where standing.

Ninja POV.

When they had appeared again they were so disoriented that they had all landed in a pile. It had taken them a while to get their limbs untangled and standing correctly but when they were what they saw amazed them. They were standing in a giant room with five tables, four of which were fill with teenagers and one of them with adults. Where the ceiling was supposed to be the night sky showed, and dozens of candles floating above their heads. They were wondering exactly where they had come and just what they had gotten themselves into.

~WHOA THE CANDLES ARE FLOATING~ Naruto shouted breaking the silence that had fallen. ~Shut up dobe your making a fool of yourself~ Sasuke told him flatly. ~Oi don't call me a fool or a dobe teme~ Naruto told him. ~Naruto just shut up you baka~ Sakura told him annoyed while hitting him in the head. ~Ow Sakura-chan why do you have to be so mean to me~ Naruto whined. ~Can't you three go five minutes without arguing~ Kakashi asked, not looking up from his book, exasperatedly. ~Hey the day we stop arguing is the day you stop reading your porn~ Naruto told him flatly pointing at the book. ~I've told you it's not porn it is a thrilling descriptive work of adult literature that is not really understood by those who are closed minded~ Kakashi explained to them for the hundredth time. ~It's porn~ all three of his students said at the same time in the same bored tone causing Kakashi to hang his head sadly at the thought that they called his beloved book porn.

Wizard POV.

'Who are these people' Snape thought incredulously wondering why such, what was the word, unseemly people would be let into the castle and by the headmasters phoenix no less. "Headmaster perhaps you should deal with the situation so that we may continue with the sorting feast" he suggested to the headmaster. "Ah quite right Severus, quite right" he said standing up to address the new comers. "Ahem excuse me my good people would you so kindly state your business here please we, as you can see, are in the middle of a sorting" he asked them politely but as they turned to look up at him none of them had made any notion that they understood what was said.

~Anyone here understand what the hell the old geezer is saying~ asked the one in orange and it took all of Snape's will power not to snort in amusement at the question. ~Naruto no baka don't disrespect your elders~ the pink girl growled at him while hitting him over the head. ~Sakura-chaaan why are you so mean to me~ the boy Naruto whined for a second time. ~Because you know no manners what so ever~ the pink girl Sakura scolded him. ~Now now you two I think the nice old man asked us a question even if none of us can speak the language~ the man with the mask and one eye covered told them with a smile that can only be seen by the slight movements of his face under his mask if one knew how to look close enough.

He figured it was about time for him to step in since no one else seemed to know both Japanese and English. "Headmaster I do believe none of them know English seeing as they are still speaking Japanese" he told the headmaster. The headmaster looked over at him with a curious look which did not bode well for him. "You can speak their language Severus" he asked and Snape inwardly sighed, he just knew this was going to come back to bite him in the arse he just knew it. Nodding he said "Yes headmaster and from what I have heard so far from them is, how shall I put it, eccentric" he told him coolly. "Ah then perhaps you could ask them why they are here Severus" the headmaster proposed and again Snape inwardly groaned but nodded anyway because he knew he couldn't say no to the headmaster, which was quite inconvenient for him really.

Ninja POV.

Two of the men at the table with the adults were talking to one another and after they were done the younger of the two just nodded but if anyone looked close enough they could see the annoyance in his face. Turning to them he opened his mouth and in fluent Japanese spoke. ~Since none of you know English and I am the only one here who knows Japanese I will be asking you as to what your business is and why you have come to Hogwarts~ the man asked them in a cold yet calm voice that did not waver as he spoke. Kakashi decided to be the one to speak since this was his mission and so he stepped forward. ~Several weeks ago we had received a letter from a Dumbledore Albus concerning a Potter Harry and to come here if we wished to know more of what was in the letter~ he told him holding up the letter and at the name Potter the man scowled for some reason then turned back to who he guessed was probably the Dumbledore person if his guess was correct.

Wizard POV.

Snape scowled with full blown hatred when he heard the name Potter. He knew this was going to bite him in the arse he knew it. He turned to the headmaster and said coolly "they are here concerning your letter about Potter" he finished spitting the last word as if it left a foul taste in his mouth. "Ah wonderful simple wonderful, now if only to solve the language barrier between us" Albus mused and he had to keep from sighing at what he was about to do next. He lifted his wand and said "linguis englius" then pointed his wand at the sixteen people in front of them who, for some reason, tensed as they started to glow blue then the light disappeared. "There headmaster that should solve your language barrier" Snape said as he stuck his wand back up his sleeve "they are now knowledgeable in their original language as well as English".

"We know how to speak two languages now, AWESOME!" Naruto said yelling the last word. The others just looked at him as if he grew another head. "What" he asked them wondering why they were looking at him like that. "You do realize that suddenly being able to speak another language instantly is weird right Naruto" Sakura asked him exasperated. "Then how do you explain this Sakura-chan" Naruto whined. "Che this is all to troublesome, I should have just stayed home but if I did that I would have to deal with more of my mother's nagging, troublesome woman" Shikamaru grumbled. "Shika everything to you is troublesome so just quite complaining and if you call me troublesome I'll bash you" Ino told him exasperatedly while threatening him with the last bit and he just kept quiet.

"Well right now we are sorting students into their houses for the school year but if you wait till after the feast then all you questions will be answered" the headmaster told them, then suddenly the table the adults were sitting at suddenly grew and sixteen seats appeared. "Come please have a seat" he told them with a smile and hesitantly one by one starting with Kakashi they started walking up to the table and sat down in the seats that had appeared. "On with the sorting" the headmaster said then sat down. Again the rip in the sorting hat opened and it started to sing:

I welcome students new and old

Those loyal and gentle

Those brave and bold

Those cunning and quick

Those smart as can be

The sorting hat I am

I'm your thinking cap you see

I'm as old as Hogwarts

And have seen many a thing

But one that worries me

Is the dark future rising

The division of Hogwarts family

Will hurt us one and all

Unless the houses can come together

Then thus these walls shall fall

But there is hope do not worry

There is one glimmer of light

For one group shall bring us together

And they are here tonight

They come from far away

They are close to one another

You will come to know them

As perhaps a sister or a brother

And just maybe even as a lover

But enough of all these dreary thoughts

You must all be eager for the feast to start

But I have a piece of advice for all you lot

Do not deny what you feel in your heart

With that the hat fell quiet and the entire hall just continued to stare. In all the years the sorting had sung a rhyme it had never sounded so foreboding and so much like a prophecy. Soon all of the students where in an uproar about what the hat had said. Then the headmaster stood up, stuck his wand to his neck, and said in a booming voice "SILENCE" then the whole hall fell silent. "Thank you, now I'm sure that what the hat had said tonight is very disconcerting for most of you, but as you all know even in the wizarding world signs like that should not be taken lightly. I, for many years now, have said a house divided will fall while a house united will have the strength to stand. Let us hope that this will help relieve some of the tension between houses and I speak for the Gryffindor and Slytherans more than any house here" he paused while looking back and forth at the two houses hearing most of them groan at his words. "Now on with the sorting" and with that he sat down and the students where called one by one to be sorted.

After every student had been sorted the headmaster stood up again and said "Well now for a few announcements" and with that he went on with the announcements for this year as well as the rules and regulations. "Now I am sure you all wish to get to your feast but I just have a few last words" he paused "radshnap, swindellgal, snorfump, grablgall" and with a raise of his hands the tables were piled high with food. With a final look at all the tables the headmaster sat down and the sound of talking and clanking dishes filled the great hall.

"Albus are you not concerned about what the hat said" asked a worried McGonagall. "Ah Minerva there is no need to worry I am sure things will work out in the end" the headmaster told her. "But forgive me if I'm wrong headmaster but the sorting hat said that Hogwarts can only survive these dark times if all the houses come together but ever since anyone can remember the Slytherens and Gryffindor have despised each other and I don't think that the hats words alone will change that" Snape told the headmaster as if he was speaking to a dimwitted first year, which he felt like he was. "Ah but Severus did you not here the group that the hat spoke of shall help in that area and I am pretty sure the hat meant our newcomers" the headmaster said with a smile in the direction of the new arrivals.

Snape and Minerva turned to look at the new people as well and what they saw they couldn't believe. The man with white hair had his face shoved in a book yet he was still able to eat and drink without anyone being able to see his face. The three teenagers sitting next to him were looking over at him as if they were trying to see something they had never seen before. The man sitting next to them was eating normally but smoking as well, and the three teens beside him were as follows; the girl was complaining about the two boys, the large boy was eating as much as possible, and the skinny boy was laying on the table sleeping.

The woman next to them seemed to act normal enough but the three children where another story; the girl with seemingly blind eyes was fidgeting in here seat and looking at her plate while she ate and blushing every once and a while, the boy with the sunglasses was just sitting there and not doing anything, and the boy with the red triangles on his face was inhaling his food, feeding his dog, and talking to it as if he understood it. The man in the green spandex sitting next to them seemed to shout every word he said, talked about youth way to often and tried to start ridiculous challenges with the boy that sat next to him that looked like his carbon copy, the girl next to those two seemed relatively normal except for the talk about weapons she had going with the boy next to her with eyes that looked similar to the eyes of the fidgeting girl.

Minerva and Severus looked back at the headmaster wondering if he had finally jumped off the deep end even though they had wondered that for quite some time. "Albus you can't be serious" Minerva said incredulously. "Of course he's not Minnie, I am" said Sirius grinning at her doggedly. "That is not funny Sirius no matter how many times you do it" she huffed at him. "Aw come on Minnie no need to get your knickers in a twist" Sirius told her grinning wider. "Your name is Serious" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow thinking about how weird it was. "Nah mate the name is Sirius, like the dog star" Sirius told him "Sirius Black" he offered his hand to shake. "Kakashi Hatake nice to meet you" Kakashi said shaking his hand. "Please Kakashi-sensei we just want one peek, we're dying to know" the blond boy begged out of nowhere. "Hmm, I thought I already showed you guys" he said looking back at the kids. The three just sweat dropped at the answer.

"Come on Kakashi-sensei the only thing you showed us was another mask when you know that wasn't what we meant, we nearly killed ourselves trying to see" the pink girl told him. "Hnn I frankly don't care one way or another" the black haired boy said in a bored tone. "That's a bullshit lie and you know it Sasuke-teme, you were just as eager to participate in trying to find out just as much as we were" the blonde told him making the boy Sasuke to twitch slightly. "Now if there is one thing I will not have is dirty language at the table young man" Minerva scolded. "Really Minerva and what could you possibly do to the boy, as far as I see it you have no say in what he does seeing as he is not one of the students" Severus told her flatly. Minerva just sputtered with her face growing rid not knowing how to dispute his words. "So would you mind giving us introductions" Sirius asked. Kakashi nodded and one by one he named and pointed to all who were not participating in the conversation. "And this is Sasuke, Sakura, and finally Naruto" he finished. "Oi why does the teme get to be introduced first, they already know his name" Naruto whined. "That was the reason I introduced them first is because they already know their names" Kakashi told him as if he was telling a little kid why they couldn't stick a fork in a toaster, not that many of them knew what a toaster was.

"Well my dear boy I wish to know about more of the world you are from, would you mind telling us a bit about it" the headmaster asked. Kakashi just nodded and started telling them about the elemental countries. As he went on more of the teachers started listening in and more of his ninja companions jumped in to add their two cents. By the end he had a mixture of reactions from the staff members. Some looked horrified, some looked intrigued, while others like Severus hid their emotions well. "Dear Merlin Albus can you imagine what growing up in those lands must have done to the poor boy" Minerva worriedly asked him wondering just how scared the boy will be when he comes back. "Now now Minerva we have no right to judge with our own bloody history" he told her sadly. Minerva wanted to protest but she knew what he said was true.


	6. Explanations and decisions

Explanations and decisions

The feast is over, the ninja's and wizards sit down to talk, and things are revealed. What will they all do now that the truth about Harry Potter is now in the open? Read, review, enjoy, etc.

Warning: strong language  
>"English"<br>~Japanese~  
>'thought'<p>

No POV.

Once the feast was over the headmaster said his last few words then sent them off to bed. Once the great hall was cleared of all children they were finally able to address the matter at hand. "Now to address as to why you have come here, there had been a boy by the name of Harry Potter that had been sent to your world the night his parents had been murdered and it took me nine and a half years of searching to finally find him. I had been hoping he would come here so that I may discuss with him about certain things but as I can see he is not with you" the headmaster sighed at the last part. "Headmaster-san what if I told you that this Harry Potter had come with us" Kakashi asked him. "Then we would say you lost your marbles because the only one in your group even remotely resembling what Harry would look like is that boy there but we know that isn't him" Sirius said pointing to Sasuke who glared fiery death at him. Kakashi laughed at the look on Sasuke's face and said "I don't think he appreciated being compared to his teacher".

Sasuke just crossed his arms and said bluntly "why would I want to look anything like a pervert like you" causing some of their friends to laugh. "I'm not a pervert" Kakashi refuted. "If not then why do you read pervy-sages books" Naruto demanded. Kakashi just tried to stare down Naruto with his one eye. Sirius, looking completely confused, asked "why would you think I'm talking about him he's way to old to be our Harry" while pointing at Kakashi who looked offended. "I'll have you know I'm no older than you are" he said miffed at being called old. Sirius shook his head and said "that's not what I meant, the Harry we're talking about is no older than eleven, not to mention he has black hair and green eyes". Kakashi just sat there trying to think over what was said to him. "Kakashi-sensei do you think that perhaps the letter wasn't meant for you" Sakura asked softly. "I don't know how it can't be Sakura, the letter said only this Harry Potter person would be able to read it and I was the only one able to read it" he told her.

"Hmm you were able to read the letter but no one else was" the headmaster asked. Kakashi just nodded his head and stayed quiet. "Well then my dear boy I think that you may truly be the Harry we're looking for" he said softly. "But headmaster he can't possibly-" Sirius tried to deny when Albus cut him off. "Remember what I said about separate time lines my boy what may a three years to us may be ten years to them" Albus explained to him patiently. "But what about the hair and eye color Albus" Minerva asked confused. "Ah I believe that his magic had to protect him during the travel between worlds since he was only an infant and it had some side effects like changing his hair and eye color and may as well have changed some body features as well" Albus said. "So let me get this straight if Kakashi-sensei had stayed in this world he would have grown up to look like Sasuke" Naruto asked. "Well with a few exceptions of the eyes and what not, yes he would" Albus told him.

Naruto looked from Kakashi to Sasuke and back to Kakashi then said "well I guess you dodged the kunei on that one then Kakashi-sensei" and was hit in the head by Sasuke himself "What is it with people and making my head a punching bag damn it" Naruto whined as he nursed his sore cranium. "That's what you get when you insult someone you baka" Sakura told him. "Then how come no one else ever gets hit" he pouted. "Because the insults we say you deserve" Sakura told him. "I get no love" Naruto whined then sulked. "Hnn, get over it dobe" Sasuke told him in a bored tone. "I'm not a dobe teme" Naruto told him angrily. "So, Albus, what you saying is that this...man is my godson" Sirius asked him incredulously causing Naruto and Sasuke to be quiet. "That is exactly what I'm saying my boy" Albus nodded.

Ninja POV.

Kakashi just sat there quietly absorbing everything that was said and trying to figure out what he should do next. Everyone that came with him who knew at least some of his past looked over at him worriedly also wondering what should be done. So he was apparently only supposed to be eleven years old but was now thirty years old, and he had a godfather that was the same age as him sitting across from him looking as if someone had kicked his puppy. So far he was learning a lot about who he was supposed to be but not enough about if he had any living family and that was the next question he decided to ask. "Do I have any living family here" he asked them gaining everyone's attention. The one's that came with him knew family was a sore topic for him but to the wizard's sitting across from him it sounded as if he was talking about the weather.

"Well as a matter of fact my boy you have a living blood aunt and cousin" Albus told him hoping the boy wouldn't be to upset by the knowledge of having so little family. "So I do have family, living family" Kakashi said in an amazed tone and all his friends smiled happily for him, or most of them. The wizards wondered why he sounded so amazed at the prospect of living family. "My boy how come you sound so surprised at the thought of living family" Albus asked wondering if the boy ever had a family. "My mother died from wounds in a mission when I was still young and my father could not deal with the depression and the stress of being Konoha's famous white fang so when I was at the age of six and coming home from a mission with my sensei my father had committed suicide and died in my arms" Kakashi said casually while behind his mask his jaw tightened and only his comrades and Snape could hear the tight edge to his tone.

Wizard POV.

The wizards gasped at what he told them and some wondered how he could talk about it as if he was merely discussing the weather. "My dear boy I am so sorry you had to go through all of that" Albus said mournfully wondering just how many horrors this boy had to face to make him sound so dismissive about it. Kakashi just shook his head and said "you have no need to feel sorry, as a shinobi we are trained to accept such things because if we allow our emotions to get the better of us then it could cost us our lives". The most of the wizards were horrified and saddened at the thought that this is the type of man the young boy they knew grew up to be. Snape on the other hand was actually relieved because from the few things he heard come from the boy told him many things; the boy was smart, cunning, knew how to survive in the worst of conditions, and actually had some common sense. In other words he was nothing like that air head father of his and it relieved him at the knowledge that just maybe he wouldn't have to hate the boy or man, he was no boy that was for sure seeing as how they were the same age, and could there for maybe at the very least be civil with him.

No POV.

Things had gotten very quiet after Kakashi's last words. Nobody knew what to say and it made the air thick with uncertainty. Kakashi, seeing this, decided to break the silence since it was his words that started it in the first place. "Dumbledore-san, when the hat had spoken it spoke of a dark future and that a group would be able to pull Hogwarts houses together. Do you think it meant our group?" Kakashi asked. Dumbledore stroked his beard and said "in all the years I have been in Hogwarts the hat has never once sung anything resembling a prophecy before, I think you and your companions may be the group the hat spoke of and you may be the only ones who can pull Hogwarts together". "Headmaster, do you not remember me saying so long ago that since Gryffindor and Slytheran despise each other, getting the houses to cooperate will be next to impossible" Snape informed the headmaster.

Wizard POV.

"Ah but Severus, the students will follow by example" Albus told him working out the details in his mind. "And how, pray tell headmaster, will you be able to do that" Snape asked him not liking the gleam in his eyes one bit. "Why simple my dear boy they shall follow the example of their peers" Albus told him then asked Kakashi "how old are the children in your group?". This question caused Kakashi to blink and then realize what he was asking was how old the teenage ninja's of their group were. This question caused some outrage from a few of the teen's but Kakashi just held up his hand and they all fell silent. Kakashi then told Albus "mine, Kurenai's and Asuma's teams are all 16 while Guy's team are all 17, may I ask why Dumbledore-san". "Ah well I think that if we incorporate them as students then they may be able to help us pull our houses together" Albus said happy that their ages fit the criteria. "But headmaster you can't be serious, this is a school for magical children and I doubt that these children have any at all" Snape protested.

Albus just smiled and said "come now Severus, if they had no magic what so ever then they would not have been able to pass through the portal in the first place so I think that that worry is invalid". Everyone was quiet at that bit of news and not for the first time the wizards wondered just how manipulative Albus really was. Albus looked at Kakashi and asked "how long do you all plan on staying for?".

Ninja POV.

"Well Hokage-sama told us that we should expect to stay for at least 6 months if not a year, I should probably inform her of the timeline difference here so that she will know that time will pass faster for her than for us" he told him and wondered how he would be able to send a report to the hokage now that he was in another world then got an idea. He took out a blank scroll then scribbled a message for the hokagen down about what had happened, about the timeline difference, and how they might be here for a year. After he was done he stood up, the wizards watching him curiously all the while, bit his thumb and preformed the summoning jutsu. As the smoke cleared in front of Kakashi sat a pug wearing a vest and the same headband as the other ninja's.

Wizard POV.

After the wizards were all done coughing they gasped at the appearance of the dog and wondered if the other world hand their own form of magic and a different way of using it. Sirius was thinking that maybe Kakashi might not be that bad of a god son after all since he was apparently a dog person and wondered if he could teach him how to do that. Snape scowled at the fact that the man could summon dogs and wondered if it would be a problem. Everyone looked on curiously at the dog wondering what Kakashi would do next. Kneeling in front of the dog Kakashi said "Hey there Pakkun, long time no see. Can you deliver a message for me to the hokage?". What happened next really had the wizards reeling. The dog opened its mouth and said in Japanese ~sorry Kakashi, no can do. Since this isn't our dimension I can't get to Tsunade unless she were here or if one of her summons could take me to her~.

Kakashi drooped slightly at that but then Sakura suddenly said "oh I almost forgot, lady Tsunade let me bring one of her summoning slugs in case we needed a way to contact her if anything went wrong" and with that she brought out a small slut the size of a large pink eraser. ~Hi, I'm Mizuki. If I return to Tsunade-sama while touching Pakkun then I should be able to take him with me and when he returns he should be able to bring me back with him~ Mizuki told them and Kakashi sighed in relief then gave the scroll to Pakkun who, with Mizuki on his back, disappeared in a puff of smoke. Again the wizards were amazed at such an ability and at the thought of talking animals. "Dear me that is a wonderful ability Mr. Hatake" Albus told him genuinely impressed. "Please call me Kakashi, and I appreciate the complement" Kakashi told him sitting back down.

"So as we were discussing before, if we sorted the children in your group into houses they might help influence the other houses to work together" Albus said. Kakashi nodded his head to what Albus was saying and ignoring all the outraged looks he got from the younger members of their group. "Alright Dumbledore-san, though what will happen with the rest of us because four foreign adults just hanging around the school will look pretty suspicious" Kakashi told him. "Ah I figured that as well, you all will be the guardians of foreign exchange students from Japan and you will each be able to assist one of our teachers in their subjects" Albus explained his plan with a smile on his face. Kakashi nodded then asked "so what are the subjects we can choose from to assist" and Albus started naming them and telling a little about each one.

Ninja POV.

Asuma took another puff of his cigarette and said "hmm, I think I'll help out with Arithmancy". Dumbledore smiled and said "then you will be working with our teacher Harold Twenty" and will that said a man stood up. He was decent looking with his short wavy chocolate brown hair, forest green eyes, and pearly white teeth. He had a small amt. of freckles on his face and stood at about 6 foot. He reached out his hand and in a tenor voice said "it will be a pleaser to work with you I'm sure". Asuma shook his hand then sat down while seeming to be in his own little world. Next to speak up was Kurenai and she said "well I would like to help out with herbology" and with that they were introduced to Pomona Sprout the herbology Professor.

Then the next to speak was Guy and he said "I WOULD LIKE TO TRY DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS BECAUSE IT SOUNDS SO YOUTHFULL AND I'M SURE THE SENSEI OF THIS CLASS WILL BE JUST AS YOUTHFULL" and with that he was introduced to Sirius since he was the professor for defense though Sirius was disappointed because he wanted to spend more time with his newly found god son. The last to speak was Kakashi and since his friends went before him he had some time to think over the class he wanted to help with and when it was finally his turn he had made his decision. "I think I would like to help out with the potions class" he said much to the wizards, but mostly Snape's, surprise. Snape quickly snapped out of his surprise and stood up and shook hands with Kakashi. Kakashi liked the potions professor because there was just something about him that spoke of many hardships and that he was a very sensible man with a good head on his shoulders, he reminded Kakashi of a shinobi.

Wizard POV.

"Ah now that that is all sorted out the only thing left to do would be to sort the children into their houses" Albus said after everything was done and everyone was introduced to their partner for the year as well as all the other faculty. "Minerva, would you be so kind as to get the hat please" he asked her and she went to go get the hat. As she was doing that Albus had all the teens write their names on a sheet of parchment so that they could call them up one at a time to try on the hat. "Alright as I call your name you are to sit on the stool and put the hat on. The hat will then sort you into the houses that will become your families this year" she told them seriously then looked down at the list and called out the first name. "Abarama, Shino" and with that Shino was the first to sit on the stool and put on the hat thought Minerva was a little miffed that he didn't take his hood off.


	7. The Sorting

The Sorting

Guys team and the rookie nine are about to be sorted into the four houses of Hogwarts. Which houses will they be sorted into? Read, find out, review, you know the drill ^u^.

Inside Shino's head

"Ah yes very interesting, very interesting indeed" came a voice that, if it wasn't for his ninja training, would have made him jump. He felt a pressure in his mind and put his guard up. 'Who is in my mind' Shino thought fiercely. "Ah no need to worry I am the sorting hat and your secretes are safe with me, now if you would let down the shield on your mind I can return to sorting you" the hat told him and cautiously he let down the shield on his mind. "Now as I was saying, hmm, oh there is no doubt you belong in-".

Outside Shino's mind

"SLYTHERAN" the hat shouted and as he took the hat off and sat it on the stool everyone started clapping. Albus smiled and told Shino to go stand by Snape who was clapping without enthusiasm. Albus nodded to Minerva who nodded back to him and turned back to the list. She called the next name and it was Choji, he then walked up to the stool and sat down then put the hat on.

Inside Choji's head

"Oh my let me see" came a voice and it made Choji startle slightly. "No need to worry my dear boy I'm just the hat and as I told your friend anything I see in your mind I will keep secret, now where was I ah yes plenty of courage I see, willing to do anything to save your friends, there is no doubt about where you belong and I will put you in-".

Outside Choji's mind

"GRYFFANDORE" the hat shouted and as Choji sat the hat down on the stool Albuse told him to go over to stand by Minerva which he did. Next to be called up was Sakura and it was pretty much the same way as the first to accept she was put in Ravenclaw and she went to stand by Flitwick. Next to be called up was Hinata and she was so startled by the hat she almost fainted but luckily she was able to keep herself continues and the hat put her in Hufflepuff so she went to stand by Pomona Sprout. Things continued like this with all of them; Neji Hyuuga was put in Slytheran, Tenten LiLing in Gryffindor, Kiba Inuzuka in Gryffindor, Rock Lee went to Gryffindor, and before long there were only four of them left. Next to be called up was Shikamaru Nara and he walked lazily up to the stool and tried the hat on.

Inside Shika's head

"Oh my you are very intelligent, you could rival Rowena Ravenclaw herself. Oh what's this, ah women troubles, don't worry dear boy I'm sure everything will work out in the end for the both of you hehehe. Now back to sorting you there is no doubt where you belong, it's-".

Outside Shika's mind

"RAVENCLAW" the hat shouted and as he took the hat off he looked at it and wondered if what the hat said would come true and things would work out. He just sighed, shrugged, mumbled "troublesome" and walked over to where Sakura was. Next to be called up was Sasuke and he walked up to the stool as coolly as he could though he glared at the hat before he put it on his head.

Inside Sasuke's head

"Oh my, my my my. You have a very interesting mind dear boy. Where to put you, so many place's to choose. Defiantly not Hufflepuff that's for sure, you would probably scare the poor children into having heart attacks. You have quite a bit of bravery but you also think before you act so I don't think you belong in Gryffindor. Your very intelligent and have a thirst for knowledge but I don't think Ravenclaw would suit you very well. Hmm yes yes you want to prove yourself, your very cunning and will do what you need to do to get what you want. Yes I know just the place to put you, this house just might help you gain what you seek but not in the way you expect. Oh and as for your little infatuation with that one boy, don't worry things will work out, you'll see. Now as for your house, yes you'll do nicely in-".

Outside Sasuke's mind

"SLYTHERAN" the hat shouted and as Sasuke took the hat off he gave it a suspicious look then sat it down and walked over toward Snape while thinking 'could that hat possibly be right, could I actually have a chance with him' and with these thoughts Sasuke resolved to at least try because he figured that the worst that could happen was him getting laughed at or a kunei to the gut. Next to be called up was Naruto and he bounced up to the hat then put it on wondering what house he would be in.

Inside Naruto's head

"Ah yes another one, there's no need to try to find where you go because it's relatively simple. As for the love problem there seems to be a lot of you wondering if they have a chance with one person or another and I dare say that you should at least try if nothing more. I'm sure if you do something positive will come out of it, now as for your house you belong in-".

Outside Naruto's mind

"GRYFFANDORE" the hat shouted and as Naruto walked over to his friends beside Minerva he was thinking on the hats words 'could the hat be right, do I really have a chance at getting together with him, the hat said something positive so it must have meant that I have a chance' and with these thoughts Naruto resolved to find a way to tell his secret crush that he had a crush on him. Next to be called up was Ino and she sat on the stool then put the hat on.

Inside Ino's head

"Oh very interesting, let's see plenty of courage, intelligence, cunning, my my my very hard indeed. Even though your very smart you don't thirst for knowledge like most Ravenclaws so I won't put you there, your certainly not a Hufflepuff so not there, your very cunning and will go to many extremes to get what you want but I don't think Slytheran would do you any good so not there, your courageous and impulsive which are both Gryffindor qualities, hmm yes I think I'll stick you there oh and as for the love trouble, pretending to like that Sasuke boy isn't doing anything to make the boy you like jealous so I would advise a different way of getting his attention but don't worry I'm sure everything will work out in the end. Now as I said I think I will put you in-".

Outside Ino's mind

"GRYFFANDORE" the hat shouted and as Ino went to join her friends she thought on what the hat said 'so it isn't working, I should have known, oh well I'll just have to try something else. Hmm maybe dress sluttier, nah he would be to lazy to even notice besides I doubt I can find anything skimpier than what I'm already wearing' she decided to think more on it later and for now just joined her friends.


	8. Sleeping Arrangements

Sleeping Arrangements

Everyone is now sorted and sleeping arrangements have to be made for the ninja sensei's, but will everyone like what the Headmaster has planned, read, find out, review ^n^.

Wizard POV.

Now that everyone was sorted Albus thought it best that everyone was led to where they would be staying and he said as much to them. "I believe that it would be easier for everyone if you each stayed in the guest rooms in the chambers of the teacher you will be assisting for the year" Albus said cheerfully. Now as you know not everyone was ecstatic about this idea, in fact Snape was far from ecstatic as you could possibly get. "Absolutely not Albus, I REFUSE to share my private quarters with anyone at all, especially not a Potter no matter who they are. Isn't it enough that I have to give up my class room to his presents but now my privacy as well, I won't have it" Snape ranted hoping Albus would get it through his thick skull he was not willing to go down easy on this issue.

"Now now my dear boy surely you won't allow a simple school yard rivalry to affect your judgment of this nice man just because his father was James Potter" Albus tried to placate Snape and hopefully not have him cause a scene. "School yard rivalry" Snape said incredulously "Potter was the very Bain of my existence and made my life a living hell as much as he possibly could just for laughs so **EXCUSE** me if I seem to over react to you headmaster because even if this man **SEEMS** to have **SOME** intelligence he is still the spawn of that, that hellion AND I WILL HAVE NO PART OF IT" Snape spat each word with as much hate as he possibly could then before he lost anymore of his cool or anyone could say anything else to set him off again he turned on his heels and quickly stalked through the doors and slammed them behind him.

"Oh dear I seem to have made a mess of things, I thought he might fight against the idea a bit but I didn't know that his hatred against James Potter festered so deeply that he would take it out on James son even if Harry never knew his father at all" Albus said sadly looking after Snape even though he was long gone by now. Looking back at everyone he noticed that Snape had left his new students behind and he sighed knowing he would have to take them down as well as Kakashi and show them where they needed to go not to mention tell them the password to the dorm.

"Seeing as how none of you have any supplies we will have to take you all to Diagone Alley on a weekend that is available but until then I'm sure that your heads of house will allow you to borrow some supplies till you can get some of your own. Now if you follow your house heads they will lead you to your common rooms and from there you will find your dorms. Seeing as how Severus left his students behind I will have to lead you all down to the Slytheran common room" Albus told them and with that everyone went their separate ways with Albus leading the Slytherans and Kakashi down to the dungeons where they would be staying.

"Alright here is the Slytheran common room, the password is king basilisk so be sure not to forget it or else you won't be able to get in but if you do you can ask your head of house or the other students" Albus explained to them then said "usually Severus speaks to the new students but he probably will not speak tonight so you will most likely need to ask your fellow dorm mates about the rules of Slytheran house". When Sasuke, Neji, and Shino disappeared into the common room Albus led Kakashi toward Snape's courters. When they reached the painting that led to Snape's rooms Albus said "Sir Slytheran, we do not know the password to Severus' chambers but this fellow needs in for he is to be staying with him for the time being".

The painting looked down his nose at them then said "Severus seemed very upset when he returned that he couldn't even remember his own password, what have you done now Headmaster". Albus sighed then said "it is a very complicated story but for now this fellow needs in, would you be so kind as to open". The painting stared at both of them for a long while but then opened up to revel the inside of the chambers. "I will be taking my leave now but if there is anything you wish to know do not hesitate to ask me" Albus said and with that he left Kakashi where he stood wondering what to do next.

Kakashi's POV.

I stepped inside the door way and the painting closed behind me without a sound. I looked around to take in my surroundings and I have to say I really liked the place. Off to the left side was a desk that had stacks of parchments on it and a couple of quills, on either side of the desk were book shelves piled high with books. On the right side of the room there were three doors, the one in the middle had slight scorch marks near the bottom so it was safe to assume it was the professors personal lab; the hinges of the door to the left of it seemed well worn with use so it was also safe to assume that to be the professors bedroom and the door to the right seemed hardly used at all so that must have been the spare bedroom.

At the back of the room there was a fireplace set into the wall and it had a merry fire crackling away in it. Above it there was another painting of the man that let me in the room. Off to the side of the fireplace there was a small liquor cabinet with the door slightly ajar. In front of the fireplace where two comfortable looking chairs with a small table in between them with a bottle of some amber liquid sitting on top of it. All in all it was a very comfortable atmosphere and it made me want to relax though I didn't because if I did that then I would end up letting my guard down which for a ninja is a very dangerous thing to do.


	9. Life Stories are Shared and New Understa

Life Stories are Shared and New Understandings are Formed

When Kakashi gets curious about Snape's hatred for his biological father life stories are shared to clear up any misconceptions. Will Snape's view of Kakashi change after he hears about how Kakashi lived his life as a ninja, read and find out. Please review 'u'.

Kakashi's POV.

Walking forward slightly with silent footsteps I was able to see around the chair and find the professor sitting there with a glass in hand filled with the amber liquid. He seemed so worn, as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders and he just stared into the fire as if he was staring off to some far off place in his mind. He then sighed a tired sigh and downed whatever it was that was in his glass then picked up the bottle and was about to pour himself another when I spoke up quietly "if you keep drinking like that you're going to be so hung over in the morning that you won't be able to teach" and he startled at the sound of my voice, almost dropping the bottle. He quickly caught himself and spun around to face me then spat angrily "what the bloody hell do you want and how did you get into my private chambers".

"The headmaster lead Sasuke, Neji, and Shino to the dorm room and lead me here, and as for how I got in the painting let us in" I told him while holding up my hands slightly to show I meant no harm then pointed up at the painting of the man above the fireplace. Snape turned around and glared at the painting then said to it "I thought you were supposed to keep unwanted visitors out Salazar" to which the painting replied back "the Headmaster told me to let him in and you know as well as I do that I have no say against the Headmaster" and at this Snape just sighed in defeat. Snape then looked at me and said sourly "to answer your statement that is what hangover potions are for" and with that went back to his drink.

I blinked at that then asked curiously "they really have a cure for hangovers over here, wow if the Hokage knew about that she would get me to send her a life time supply of it so that she could drink as much as she wanted and still be able to handle her duties". Snape just shot me a dirty look then returned to his drink that he had poured himself a few seconds ago. A few moments passed in awkward silence, or for me at least I don't know about him, and I just stood there not knowing what to do or say then I decided to bite the proverbial kunei and ask him about the little episode he had in the hall before he left.

"So from what I heard in the hall you completely despise this James Potter person, would it be to personal if I asked what he did to make you hate him so much that the hate you have for him would be transferred to me?" I asked him hoping he would tell me so I could figure out a way to show him I wasn't like the man that was apparently my biological father.

For a long moment Snape said nothing, just sitting there staring at the fire, and I thought he wasn't going to answer me but then he opened his mouth and said quietly "when I was young I never had any friends, I was always the outcast, but then one day I met a young girl that changed that. Her name was Lilly Evens, your mother, and she was my only friend. When we came to Hogwarts together I thought that that friendship would last forever but it didn't and all because I said the stupidest thing in the world in our fifth year. You father was the most popular trouble maker and bully that roamed the school and I was his favorite target. Day in and day out he would always seek me out to pull the lowest jokes he could think of on me. Sometime around our sixth year Potter and Lilly started dating and it was around that time that I joined the death eaters. I always resented Potter for stealing Lilly away even if it was my words that drove her to his arms in the first place. Once they graduated they married and went off to live their own life while I was stuck in a group of murdering imbeciles that followed a pure blood supremus half blood imbecile. So as you can see the man I hated most in the world married the woman that meant the most to me and in the end got them both killed. He lived the life with Lilly I had always dreamed of and it had been all snatched away by that bloody Potter" Snape finished his story snarling the last part and chucking his glass into the fire in a fit of rage.

He then slumped in his chair as if all of his energy had been taken from him and said with so much sorrow that my heart ached for the man "none of it really matters any more I guess, because of me the only person to show me any kindness died and I'm sure I'll end up burning for eternity for all the sins I have committed and yet no matter how much I suffer it will never make up for all the wrong doing I've caused her" and then he buried his head in his hands tiredly and rested his elbows on his knee's as if he was so weary he could hardly hold up his head any more. Unsure of what to do I hesitantly moved over to him, knelt down, and rested my hand on his shoulder feeling him tense at the touch and then look up at me with a smoldering glare that sent shivers down my spine, I'm not sure it they were good or bad though.

Then I spoke softly "I'm sure that if Lilly were here she would slap you and tell you that you need to stop blaming yourself for what happened and that she doesn't blame you. I've never met this woman before but just from the few things I've heard I know that she would be ashamed of you for even thinking any of this and not trying to live life to the fullest. You may think that you deserve to burn for your sins but your wrong, if anyone here were to burn for their sins it would be me. As you said you where following a group of murderers at the age of 16 and I bet you only stayed with them out of survival. As for me, when I first became a ninja at the age of 5, it became my job to follow through with every mission that was given to me, including assassination and I followed every order I was given willingly. By the age of 13 I was an ambu captain and we had to slaughter people practically every day, be they our target, harmless witnesses, or enemy ninja from other villages" I trailed of here after speaking about my life in a monotone, devoid of emotion. I don't know when it happened but somehow, during the story, I had turned my head and was staring into the fire.

Snape's POV.

I sat there listening to his recount of his life and as he went on speaking with his words becoming more and more monotone I felt more and more, I don't know, guilt, sorrow, horror, there was just a jumble of emotions that were hard for me to sort through. Never in my life would I have thought I would be sitting in my private quarters sharing the sorrows and sins of our lives with James Potter's son, if someone had told me this the other day I would have hexed them till you couldn't tell their insides from their outsides. It saddened me to hear that such a young child had to do what I had to do as an adult and not for the first time I wonder why fate had to be such a sick and twisted mistress to force people into such situations as these. After he fell quiet and just stared into the fire a deafening silence fell that was only broken by the cracking of the fire and the occasional breath of air from the both of us.

I decided to take this time to study the man that would be in my company for quite some time. Now that we were so close together I could see that his hair was not grey like most would assume but actual silver, his hair reminded me of silver color of the patronus. From the eye that wasn't covered by the headband I could see that his eye color was hazel which struck me as odd seeing as how not many people had hazel eyes but then again not many had patronus silver hair either. Even through the mask I could see that he had chiseled features and an angular jaw. I could tell that if he was not wearing the mask or the headband he would look like neither Potter nor Lily, it relieved yet saddened him slightly to think of this.

The silence was starting to get to me slightly so softly I spoke "I think if Lilly were here she would slap us both and say we're becoming melancholy old fools". I could just barely make out the twitch of his lips to know that he thought it was funny and was trying to keep from smiling which I didn't understand because he was wearing the mask so no one could really see him smiling unless they were as close to him as I was right now. Shaking my head to rid myself of my thoughts I decided to, in some way, apologize for my horrendous behavior earlier. "I apologize for my childish behavior in the great hall, when Albus said those words I just saw red. I can tell your nothing like your retch of a father, you actually have common sense and are not a spoiled rotten rich child who thinks the world revolves around him. I believe you will be much more tolerable to be around than him and it was not fair of me to treat you that way".

Kakashi's POV.

My first thought after he apologized was 'holy shit he apologized' but then after I got over my shock it wasn't to much of a big deal, yes it was surprising but it was also nice. I could tell Snape wasn't a person who apologizes often and it took a lot for him to do it, I felt flattered really. "It's alright, not the first time being compared to a father of mine. I've been called a lot worse, actually your insult was a lot nicer than most of the one's I've gotten and you had a valid reason so there's no need to be sorry".

He sat there and looked at me with those intense onyx eyes as if he were trying to stare at my soul to gauge my words though I could see a spark of surprise in them, then I thought 'maybe I should lighten the mood with a joke' and then I proceeded to say "you had better be careful or else everyone will find out you got a heart under all those robes". My words surprised him again but then I could see just the smallest twitch in his face as if he was trying to keep from smiling and I knew my words did their job. Then from somewhere in the room I heard a chime from a clock and that seemed to bring us back to reality. Snape sighed then got up out of his seat and put the liquor away then motioned for me to follow him and he led me over to the room with the least used door which I had guessed was the guest bedroom.

"This will be your room for the reminder of your stay here, breakfast is at seven in the morning. You have a bathroom connected to your room if you have need of it, my room is that one over there and if you have any questions or need anything come knock on my door but if you do then it had better be important" and with those words he swept off to his room and closed the door behind himself. I went into my room, had a look around, and it suited my needs just fine. The room was sort of plain with a bed to one side and a bedside table next to it. On the other side of the room was a dresser and a door which if he had to guess led to the bathroom. There was also a desk that looked like a less impressive version to the one in the living room but it would suit him just fine if he ever had to do paper work or anything.

Taking this all in I walk over to the bed and sit down on it, I'm not very tired but I figure if I didn't go to bed soon then I would miss breakfast in the morning but it doesn't really bother me because it wouldn't be the first time I skipped out on meals and it certainly wouldn't be the last. With a sigh I kick off my shoes, take off my vest and kunei pouch and set them on the table next to the bed. I also take off my forehead protector careful not to open my sharingan and activate it. I hesitated slightly but then decided to take my mask off as well and set it on the table.

I stick a kunei under my pillow like I always do then I climb in the bed and pull up the covers over my mouth just in case. I lay there for a while still processing all that had happened that day. It was a lot to take in and I'm not sure how I was going to handle it all, but I guess it's one of those situations where you just have to wing everything as you go. I really hate those types of situations, I'm more of a person who likes to plan ahead. Pretty soon I feel my eyelids getting heavy and I decided that now was the perfect time to get some sleep so with that I closed my eyes and soon I'm in a very rare dreamless sleep.


	10. Breakfast time and the first day of clas

Breakfast time and the first day of classes

Its breakfast time and everyone is in the great hall eating breakfast, or almost everyone. The wizards are wondering where Kakashi is even though his friends say not to worry. He's also late to the first potions class. What will Snape do when Kakashi shows up when half the class is already over? Read, find out, review !_!

No POV

The morning of the first day of school had dawned bright and early and one by one or two by two groups of students where making their way to breakfast. Many of the teachers where there already enjoying their breakfast before they had to hand out the syllabus to the students. Many of the students that had arrived where staring and whispering about the new comers at the teachers table. So far everything had been peaceful until there was a loud bang outside the great doors causing everyone to look that way. Soon shouting could be heard from behind the doors. "DAMN IT SASUKE-TEME WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" was heard by a loud voice and a much quieter voice must have answered it back because the same voice was heard again. "OW WHAT THE HELL! WHY AM I ALWAYS THE ONE TO GET HIT, ITS NOT FAIR!". Then through the doors walked three figures that caught everyone's attention.

One was dressed in a black and orange sweat suit with a headband on his forehead, blonde hair and blue eyes. Another was dressed in white open cheasted shirt, black pants, purple rope belt and a forehead protector like the blonds, and he had black hair and black eyes. The last person was dressed in a red top with white shorts, and a head protector as well, pink hair and green eyes. The blonde was rubbing his head gingerly and glaring at the black haired boy, said boy was ignoring the blonde and the pinkette was just walking behind them looking exasperated. The black haired boy then split from them and walked over toward the Slytheran table with the blonde yelling after him "DON'T THINK THIS IS OVER TEME!" then he and the pinkette walked over to the Gryffindor table, taking a seat near the sixth years. Everyone was watching them curiously and some were silently gossiping. "Grrrrr why does he have to be such a teme, I swear he hates me for no reason at all" the blonde complained. "Sasuke doesn't hate you Naruto, he's just not good at interacting with people" the pinkette told him. The blonde just snorted and said "yeah right he goes out of his way just to be a jerk to me". "Then maybe Sasuke likes you more then he lets on if he goes out of his way just for you Naruto" the pinkette said grabbing some toast. "Hah yeah right, that teme wouldn't even go out of his way to give me the time of day unless it were to insult me" the blonde said with sarcasm dripping from his voice but with also a tinge of sadness hidden underneath.

Up at the teachers table the three sensei's that had come from their world with Kakashi went back to their meal as if it was an everyday occurrence and for them it pretty much was. Several minutes had passed by and things had settled some but not much when Severus Snape walked in and sat down in his seat at the head table. "Ah good morning Severus, it is a fine day don't you agree?" asked the headmaster. Snape just scowled and said "the only good day is a day where I am away from everyone in my lab brewing one of my potions". The headmaster just hummed and smiled serenely while eating his breakfast. "Severus, where is Mr. Po- I mean Mr. Hatake if you do not mind me asking" Minerva asked almost calling Kakashi by his old sir name. Hearing the near slip up made Snape scowl even more. "I am not the man's keeper, I had informed him of the time to which breakfast is served and if he has failed to show then it is of no fault of mine" Snape answered her back curtly. "Now if there is one thing everyone will have to learn is that Kakashi is a man that never arrives on time" Kurenai told them. Snape scowled at this and said "tardiness is one thing I hope Mr. Hatake will reframe from when it comes to my classes for I do not want him teaching the little miscreants that tardiness is acceptable behavior". "That's something you will have to talk to Kakashi about, as far as I know there is nothing he has ever been on time for unless it was something that was very serious or life threatening" Asuma told him. Snape's scowl deepened and he only said "bloody perfect" before he took a cup of black coffee and started to drink it hoping he could prepare himself enough for the day ahead so that he wouldn't end up killing some dunderheaded fool.

Soon everyone except Kakashi was at breakfast. The head's of the houses where going along the tables handing out the syllabuses to the students except for the young ninjas because they hadn't chose their classes yet. The heads told them to go with the headmaster after breakfast to choose their classes. Then with that they went back to the head table to finish their breakfast before classes. When the students where finished they left the hall one by one to head for their classes. Once all the students besides the young ninjas had left as well as the teachers Dumbledore took them to his office, which was behind a gargoyle that was password protected. "Crispy Creams" Dumbledore told it and it hopped out of the way reveling a staircase. The young ninjas tensed when the statue moved but then slowly relaxed slightly. One by one they followed Dumbledore up the stairs and to his office. When they got their several of them stared around in awe at all of the weird little moving trinkets and bobbles Dumbledore had lining his office. Dumbledore went to sit behind his desk and pulled out a pile of papers. "Alright, these papers tell you which classes you can take; the only thing is that transfiguration, potions, charms, defense against the dark arts and herbology are classes that you have to take, other than that the rest are electives that you can choose to take" Dumbledore told them handing out the papers. Soon everyone had chosen the classes they wanted to take and had handed the papers back to Dumbledore. With a spell or two the young ninjas had their own syllabus and were soon shooed off to their first class with directions written for them by Dumbledore.

Snape's POV

'That imbecile is late' I fumed silently in my mind after half the class was over and there was still no sign of Hatake anywhere, 'I swear to Merlin that when I see that man I will make sure he knows that being late to my class is a major offense I do not let slip lightly'. I was about to check on the potion of some imbecilic first year Hufflepuff that so far seems incompetent with potions when suddenly the door to my classroom opens grabbing the attention of every imbecile in class away from their potion to look at the fool who stepped into my room. 'Well think of the devil and he shall appear' I sneered in my mind. Standing in the doorway was none other than Hatake himself.

Kakashi's POV

'Snape's going to kill me' was the thought that ran through my mind as I dashed down the hallways trying to get to the potions classroom. 'I had planned to be just a few minutes late, not a few hours; damn this school and its many twists and turns' I thought as I made my way down to the dungeons. I finally reached the classroom and took a moment or two to compose myself and get my breathing under control. 'No need to look like a mess on the first day' I thought as I pushed the door open. As I stepped in every head in the room turned to look at me, including a very pissed off potions professor. 'Scratch that, he will most likely chop me up to make potions ingredients out of me' I thought shivering slightly at the mental image it brought up. I scratch the back of my head and gave him my sheepish look before telling him " hehehe sorry I'm late, I had gotten lost in the school while looking around".

Snape's POV

'That fool dares to lie to me like that, I will make him regret choosing my class' I thought furiously while stalking over to him. "You and I need to talk Mr. Hatake" I told him severely then I turned and cast stasis charms as well as shielding charms over all of the students cauldrons. "I will step out for a few moment, anyone to so much as twitch near a cauldron while I am gone will lose 20 points from their house do I make myself clear" I told them seriously and once I got a nod from everyone of them I dragged Hatake outside the classroom and shut the door behind us.

Kakashi's POV

'I'm doomed' was the thought going through my mind as Snape dragged me into the hallway. Once the door was shut he waved his wand around us to put up what I think where probably privacy charms though I'm not sure. Once he was done with that he spun around to face me and, ironically, started hissing at me like an angry snake. "Listen here and listen well Hatake I don't care who you are but if there is one thing I will not stand for it is tardiness be it from student, assistant, teacher or friend I expect them to have the decency to show up at the appointed time in which they are supposed to be there!". He was really angry with me and I kind of felt bad about it which is weird because I don't normally feel bad about being late unless it results in someone's death. "Next time when it comes to my classes I expect you to be there on time because I do not want you setting an example that it is acceptable behavior to be late to my class, anywhere else I don't bloody care but when it comes to my class I expect at least a little respect since I have to put up with your bloody presence most of the day!". Now that last bit kind of hurt, I'm not sure why but hearing that my very presence seemed to upset the man made me feel like I took a kunai to the gut and that is not a nice feeling. 'Maybe I should have chosen another class then perhaps I wouldn't upset him so much' went through my thoughts but then I quickly tossed the thought out of my mind, I knew it wasn't good thinking things like that because second guessing yourself is very dangerous when you're a ninja.

Snape's POV

I do not know of the last time I had been this angry, perhaps it was when Potter and his little ragtag group almost killed me and got off scot free. I felt my very blood boil with hatred at the memory but quickly pushed it away, thinking about those times did me no good now. I glowered at the man in front of me at that very moment, 'focus on the present and wallow in the past later damn it' I chided myself in my mind. At that moment I noticed that he was strangely quiet, I had been expecting to hear more excuses spill from his lips but none were forth coming. I then noticed that, much to my surprise, that from what I can tell of his only visible eye he seemed...hurt? Saddened? It was there but a moment but there it was none the less. I thought over the words I had spoken not but a few moments ago, 'could what I just said have...hurt his feelings?' I thought with no small amount of surprise. 'No that's impossible, why would the words I just spoke upset the man so much, I mean we know nothing about one another' I thought increadiously but knew that was a lie, we did in fact know a bit about each other from the night before but it was such a small amount that it did not seem all that relevant to me at the moment. Strangely seeing the small amount of hurt in his eye made me feel...guilty? 'Why do I feel like this about something I have said to this man, I should not feel guilty for my words toward him' I thought feverantly though knew it was futile to contradict what I was feeling inside. As strange as this feeling was I knew that there was nothing I could do to change it. Sighing I decided that we had spent enough time out here and that if left for to long on their own the nitwits would do something incredibly stupid so, clearing my throat I spoke "I hope Mr. Hatake that we do not have another repeat of today or I will have to insist with Albus that you be transferred to another class, am I clear?". Hatake just nodded in agreement and with that I turned, took down the ward, and entered into my classroom.

Kakashi's POV

I watched as he disappeared back inside the potions classroom. 'Well it had gone better than I expected it to go I guess' I thought dispassionately still slightly hurt over his words. 'Why do I feel so hurt by his words, I hardly know the man' I wondered confused over my feelings. It was so strange to care what someone had said to me I had never let anyone's words effect me so much, not even Iruka and he is my best friend. 'I'll just have to show Snape that I'm not such a waste of space' I thought resolved to show Snape my finer qualities though I didn't know why. With this in mind I walked back into the classroom to see Snape working his way around the students checking on their cauldrons and sending biting comments here and there about their poor potion skills.


	11. Authors note

Authors Note

Oh my goodness it is Christmas already, where has the time gotten to. I have been trying to tear my brain apart to come up with another chapter for Ninja Magic. Since nothing has bothered to appear to me I have decided to ask all of you what you want to happen next, hopefully from the suggestions you all give me I can pull together some inspiration as to what to write next, the opinions of all of you matter very much to me.


	12. Classroom Troubles

Classroom Troubles

Haha! I have done it! Here's a short chapter for you all, sorry for the wait but my mind really is a pain in the rear; I'll try to come up with another chapter soon but no guarantees because between school, my wandering mind, and facebook I never seem to be able to get anything done. Hope you enjoy this and again I really am sorry for the long wait.

No POV

"DO NOT TOUCH THAT YOU FOOL!" Snape practically roared causing Kakashi to nearly drop the jar that was in his hands and several students to shrink under their tables. Snape quickly levitated the jar of potions ingredients out of the masked man's hands and back onto its shelf. "ARE YOU TRYING TO BLOW US ALL TO THE NINTH LEVEL OF HELL! BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU HAD DROPPED THAT!" Snape raged at him. "Mah mah I was just looking" Kakashi said with a pout, though you could not see it you could hear it in his voice. "LOOKING! Does Not! mean! TOUCH! I HAVE ENOUGH TO DEAL WITH WITH THESE NEANDRATHALS I DO NOT NEED YOU BLOWING UP ANYTHING ELSE!".

Kakashi's POV

"But-" I tried to say but was interrupted. "NO! I do not want to hear your excuse! Either remove yourself from my potions class room or go sit in the corner where I do not have to deal with your blundering foolishness!" Snape snapped at me. With an inaudible sigh I went to the least dangerous seeming corner and crouched there, Snape's ever watchful hawk like eyes on my every move. When he was certain I wouldn't move from my chosen spot he went back to teaching the class, his posture stiff and a menacing air about him. 'Well isn't this perfect, I've already messed up and I wasn't even trying to' I thought sullenly, usually I didn't fail when I wasn't meaning to though when I did fail I never take it very well.

Snape's POV

'That moronic foolish bumbling idiotic cretin!' I seethed in my mind 'first he is late for my class and now he tries to kill us all, and it's only the first day!'. I banished another imbecile's potion as I stalked around the room, my aura seeming to intimidate the students more than usual. Only when the class was over did I allow myself to calm slightly though it did not last for I was to have another class come soon and that meant I was stuck with that man CHILD till dinner time then after that I had another class and after that I had my planning period then it was supper time, after that the day was over and it would all begin again. I sighed to myself as I straightened up the classroom; it was going to be one of those very long days, very long in deed.

Kakashi's POV

I watched as Snape wandered around the room, waving his wand and doing extraordinary things; magic still amazed me and made me feel wary, if our enemies learned how to use magic then disaster would happen and we could all possibly be dead. "So" I said nonchalantly, impressed as the man didn't even twitch when my voice broke the silence unexpectedly though I was pretty sure he expected it "do I have to sit here all day?". At the scathing look I got from the man I concluded that, yes, I would be sitting here all day and if I wished to keep all my limbs I would not move at all. With a sigh I pulled out Icha Icha fantasia, Jiraiya-sama's last book, and began reading it again; I've read his books a million times since his death, it was a shame he never got to finish the series before his death because now I'll never know how it ends.

Snape's POV

I wasn't at all surprised when he man spoke and his question surprised me even less. I didn't even have to answer the imbecile's question, the look I sent his way enough of an answer, before he pulled out a book and started to read it, perhaps he would learn quickly but then again perhaps not; only time would tell. With a shake of my head I went about finishing my ministrations before the next class started to flow in.


	13. Potion Problems

Potion Problems

So far the week had passed with no incidents, the sensei's and younger ninja's were settling into the routine of the castle and the students were slowly growing accustomed to the new arrivals. Since the little ingredient mishap nothing more has happened, Kakashi has learned not to touch things without Snape's approval and Snape has learned to deal with Kakashi's little quirks for the most part. Kakashi still missed breakfast, the teachers came to accept this fact, but he was there for the other meals if a bit late. All in all life in the castle was settling fairly well; this always indicated that something was about to happen but for good or bad it is never known.

It was during a potions lesson with the Gryffandores and Slytherans when it happened. The students were brewing a potion under the watchful eye of Severus Snape and his new assistant that the students have come to like. The Weasley twins, trouble makers of Hogwarts, had decided that they would play a couple of Slytherans. As discreetly as they were able to they took out their wands and cast a sticking jinx on the feet of two Slytherans that worked a table up and to the right of them. The Slytherans went to move but were suddenly unable to. They made noises of confusion that drew the eyes of the rest of their classmates and caused several laughs.

Snape looked around the classroom and his eyes zeroed in on the two stuck students. "What in the name of Merlin is going on over there" Snape snapped as he made his way over. One of the Slytherans twisted his body in a desperate attempt to get unstuck. This caused him to push the other stuck Slytheran and they fell forward, accidentally dropping the ingredient they had in their hand into the cauldron. Snape quickened his pace when he saw them drop the ingredient, he knew that one wrong move could make a potion become dangerous if the wrong ingredient or amount was added. Kakashi also hurried over but was quicker than Snape so he reached the students first. He took them up into his arms and yanked them off the floor, pulling them out of their shoes and pushing them away from the work area. Snape was seconds behind, his wand drawn and ready to put up a shielding spell. Before he could say the words for the spell the cauldron exploded, catching both him and Kakashi in its blast.

They were thrown back, knocking tables over and slamming into the wall. The students were scattered about, shouting and talking all at once. One of the Slytherans hurried out of the room and to the infirmary to get Madam Pomfry. The two quickly made their way down to the dungeons and into the classroom where the students were huddled around the two prone figures. Madam Pomfry bustled her way through, shooing students out of the way. At the sight of Kakashi and Snape unconscious she made a noise similar to a squeak and she transfigured two tables into stretchers. She levitated them onto the stretchers and hurried off out of the room with them in tow while telling all the students that class was dismissed. She hurried them up to the infirmary and laid them both on beds that were side by side then went off to her office to floo Dumbledore about the incident.

Time Skip

The other three senseis were informed of the incident and as soon as they all could they hurried up to the infirmary. Pomfry, at that moment, was casting diagnostic spells on the two prone figures but so far was coming up with nothing. Dumbledore came into the room first and was followed not to long after by the ninja seneis. "Poppy, what has happened to Severus and Mr. Hatake?" the headmaster asked her. "I'm not sure Albus, from what I gathered from the student a potion went wrong and exploded, catching them with its blast" Pomfry informed him. "Will they be alright?" Kurenai asked worriedly as she cast her eyes over Kakashi's still frame. "That's just it dear, I do not know" Pomfry said with a sigh "I've tried every spell I can think of to tell me what is wrong with them but as far as the spells are telling me there is nothing wrong with them". "But why are they unconscious?" Asuma asked her. "That dear is no mystery, they were thrown against the wall rather hard and they hit their heads" she told them.

"SOMETHING AS UNYOUTHFUL AS THAT WOULD HAVE NEVER KNOCKED MY VERY YOUTHFUL RIVAL UNCONSCIOUS! THERE MUST BE ANOTHER EXPLANATION!" Gai proclaimed. "As much as I hate to admit it Gai is right, it takes a lot more than a bump on the head to knock out Kakashi" Kurenai told them as she looked around at the others "maybe we should get Sakura to take a look at him". Pomfry sputtered and squawked with indignation "b-but she is only a child! And not even a trained witch, how much more could she possibly tell you that I have not?!". "Don't take it personally ma'am, Sakura was trained by Lady Tsunade, the greatest medic in all the elemental countries" Asuma told her. Dumbledore had gone off to use the floo and came back a few minutes later "I have sent for Ms. Haruno, she should be with us momentarily".

After waiting for several long minutes Sakura finally appeared with a confused yet worried look on her face "What happened?". "A potion exploded and Kakashi and Snape were caught in the crossfire, now they are unconscious though there seems to be not explanation as to why" Kurenai told her as Sakura came over "We brought you here to see if you could find anything wrong". Sakura gave her sensei a worried look and she moved over beside his bed "I'll see what I can do though I do not have any knowledge about the effects of potions and magic on the body". Sakura placed her hands over Kakashi's body and they started to glow green. Pomfry and Dumbledore watched in amazement and curiosity as Sakura set to work on her sensei. They waited in silence as they watched her work, no one daring to be the first to speak. It was only once her hands stopped glowing that Asuma spoke "Well? What did you find out?". "As far as I can tell Kakashi-sensei is in perfect health, nothing is physically wrong with him" Sakura told them as she sat in a chair by the bed "His chakra pathways are in perfect shape and his weight, while not at what is should be, is fine for the most part; if there is anything wrong it is in his mind". "Then should we have Ino take a look?" Kurenai asked as she looked about. "I wouldn't risk it, we don't know what this potion did to them" Asuma said as he studied to two men on the beds "We'll just have to hope that whatever it was won't keep them like this".


	14. Two Minds Think A Like

Two Minds Think A Like

Kakashi's POV

'ugh I feel like I was hit by one of the Hokage's chakra charged punches' I thought as consciousness slowly came back to me. It was as if she had used my head as her personal punching bag. My eyelids were so heavy, even if I wanted to open them I don't think I could have. I tried to remember what happened to make me this way, was I attacked by an enemy ninja? Was I drugged? Would I be tortured?

Snape's POV

'Dear Merlin what happened to me?' was my first thought as I was slowly released from the cold grip of unconsciousness. I tried to think back to the last thing I remembered before but the memory kept slipping, in its place were the ponderings of what would happen; was I drugged? Would I be tortured? What would be the best possible escape option? These thoughts confused me a moment, why would I be thinking such nonsense? The only enemy I could possibly have is Voldemort and he was dead so where did these thoughts come from?

Kakashi's POV

For some reason I felt a wary sort of confusion and a thought drifted through my mind, wondering where my thoughts were coming from and why I needed them. These new thoughts confused me greatly, why wouldn't I think about the possibility of capture? I'm a ninja, it was only logical.

Snape's POV

My confusion only grew when my next thoughts formed. Why wouldn't I think about the possibility of capture? I'm a ninja, it was only logical. 'Why am I thinking such thoughts, I am not a ninja I am a wizard for Merlin's sake; are those imbeciles finally getting to me?' I thought with growing worry.

Kakashi's POV

The next thought that came to me was **definitely** not mine 'Why am I thinking such thoughts, I am not a ninja I am a wizard for Merlin's sake; are those imbeciles finally getting to me?'. Dear Kami that sounded like Snape's voice, and it was in my head. 'Um... Snape?' I called to him tentatively.

Snape's POV

'Um... Snape?' I could hear someone calling to me but not around me, it had been inside my very mind. My wariness grew tenfold when I even recognized who it was exactly that called to me. 'What in the ruddy blue blases is going on here, why in Merlin's name are you in my mind!' I snapped at the other, I wanted answers and I wanted them now.

Kakashi's POV

'What in the ruddy blue blazes is going on here, why in Merlin's name are you in my mind!' I heard Snape snap at me, yup it was him alright and that was a really good question; why could I hear his thoughts and feel his feelings and, if I assumed correctly that he could hear and feel the same, why could he mine? 'Um I have no clue what happened, from what I can remember we were in one of your classes and a potion exploded' I answered him.

Snape's POV

'Um I have no clue what happened, from what I can remember we were in one of your classes and a potion exploded' was the next thought that came from the silver haired ninja. Just bloody sodding perfect this was all I ruddy well needed. I mentally growled in frustration and spoke back to him 'blasted dunderheaded fools the lot of them, this is exactly why I state over and over that potions is NOT FOR AMATURES!'.

Kakashi's POV

'blasted dunderheaded fools the lot of them, this is exactly why I state over and over that potions is NOT FOR AMATURES!' came from Snape's end and the last couple of words left my head aching. 'Ow hey easy on the thoughts' I said to him 'so this mind link thing we have is a result of the potion explosion?'.

Snape's POV

'Ow hey eason on the thoughts... so this mind link thing we have is a result of the potion explosion?' I heard next and I felt a little bit of malicious satisfaction at the other's headache, that is until I felt it too; blasted empathy link. 'Yes you bloody git, that damn potion some how gave us the ability to hear and feel the others thoughts and emotion'.

Kakashi's POV

'Yes you bloody git, that damn potion some how gave us the ability to hear and feel the others thoughts and emotion' came from Snape. 'Okay okay no need to get violent' I told him, I really didn't need an even bigger headache to go along with the first one.

Snape's POV

'Okay okay no need to get violent' I heard from his end and nearly laughed, nearly. 'Oh you will know when I get violent' I thought back icily 'you will find out soon enough if we do not find a way out of this mess'.

Kakashi's POV

'Oh you will know when I get violent... you will find out soon enough if we do not find a way out of this mess' I heard from him and felt a shiver go up my spine at how icy his thoughts sounded, who knew thoughts could have a tone at all. 'Don't worry I'm sure we'll figure out how to get rid of it in no time, you're the potions master after all so you should be able to fix any problem that is caused by a potion' I tried to reassure the other though didn't know if my words had much effect on him, the man did hate me after all which still kind of disappointed me.

Snape's POV

'Don't worry I'm sure we'll figure out how to get rid of it in no time, you're the potions master after all so you should be able to fix any problem that is caused by a potion' I heard Hatake say and I sort of felt a thrum of pleasure at the others words, he was right after all if there was one thing Snape knew it was potions. 'Hm I suppose you are right though we will get nothing done if we lay about like lumps the entire time' I thought back to him, turning my focuse to waking up completely.

Kakashi's POV

'Hm I suppose you are right though we will get nothing done if we lay about like lumps the entire time' I heard his thoughts and felt a trickle of pleasure from his side, so my words had gotten to him. 'You're right, we can talk about it later... After we wake up' I thought back to him then turned my efforts to waking up.


	15. Inquisition and Boredom

Inquisition and Boredom

Even though everyone was concerned about the well being of the two unconscious men Madam Pomfry shooed away everyone to their next class, they didn't need to be milling about in her infermery. She assured them all that she would let them know when they would wake up then proceeded to shove them all out the door, including the headmaster. Pomfry left to go check on her supply of potions to make sure that she was well stocked though knew it was pointless, Severus Snape always made sure she was before the school year starts. With a sigh she returned to the room that held the two unconscious men. She was surprised to see them both attempting to sit up, they were awake already?

Hurrying over to the two she pushed them both to lay back down and scolded the both of them for trying to sit up after being knocked unconscious by a volitile potion. Professor Snape scowled at her but Kakashi had a bored look on his face though he seemed to be looking for something if the way he was looking about with his one open eye was any indication. "Ma'am, would you please tell me where my forehead protector is?" he asked softly as he glanced over at Pomfry.

"I laid it on the table beside your bed so that you would be more comfortable" she explained to him and he nodded, turned to the side, and spotting the headband on it. He grabbed it and slipped it back onto his head, making sure that it was slanted to cover his left eye. "I'll go inform the headmaster that you are both awake now" she told them before hurrying off to her office to floo the man. The two of them sat there in quiet as they waited for her to return, both of them seeming to be lost in thought to anyone who would observe them.

:Mental Conversation:

'Why do you cover your eye, have you lost sight in it?' Snape mentally asked the silver haired man, he couldn't help his curiousity.

'Ah not exactly' Kakashi thought back 'it's a bit complicated to explain at the moment but the main reason I keep it covered is so that I don't use the eye unless it's necessary'.

'Let me guess, it is one of your ninja things' Snape thought with a mental eye roll.

'Mhm it is' Kakashi thought with amusement, he could some how tell the other was rolling his eyes at him.

'Wonderful' Snape thought, sarcasm dripping from his thoughts. The only answer he recieve was a mental chuckle from the man beside him and he could feel his own amusement as well as the other man's trickle through him.

:End Mental Conversation:

Madam Pomfry returned several moments later, the Headmaster trailing behind her. They caught the attention of the two men in the beds who turned to look at them. "Ah Severus so good to see you awake again and you as well Mr. Hatake" Dumbledore said as he stood at the foot of their beds.

"Greetings Headmaster" Snape greeted uncaringly though on the inside the man's jolly additude severily irritated him. Kakashi, feeling the other's irritation, sent a wave of calm to the other man in hopes that it would help to sooth him; they both needed to remain in control if they were to figure this out. Snape unwillingly relaxed, the same thought popping up into his mind and he sent a grudingly small amount of thanks to the man beside him.

"Do either of you remember exactly what happened?" Dumbledore asked as he conjured a seat and sat in it, looking from one man to the other. Kakashi and Snape shared a glance with each other then turned back to the head master.

"Well sir we were in one of the potions classes and something went wrong with one of the potions that were being brewed. I hurried over to get the students out of the way and the professor was putting what I presume to be a shielding charm to contain most of the blast over the potion. Seconds later it exploded and we were sent flying back from the blast. The last thing I remember is hitting something hard then nothing at all" Kakashi explained to him and felt a small amount of saticfaction from the potions professor, it seemed the man liked that he could remember so much from such a short amount of time.

"Yes that indeed happened. One of the students ran to fetch Madam Pomfry and you were both carried here to be examined. Fortunatly Poppy says she was unable to find anything wrong with the both of you, just a bump on the head from hitting the wall" Dumbledore said cheerily and this only irritated Snape even further.

"Excuse me Headmaster but something did come of being caught in the potion explosion" Snape interjected with a scowl "Some how both Hatake and I are now able to hear one anothers thoughts and feel one anothers emotions as well as physical pains".

"Oh my" Dumbledore murmured as he looked from one man to the other "you can hear and feel what the other is thinking and feeling you say?". Snape let out a small hiss of annoyance but another wave of calm from Kakashi eased him a bit.

"Headmaster, the potion the class was working on had nothing to do with telepathic or empathic links, it was a simple temporary love potion" Snape told him with a scowl, he hated love potions more than any other kind of potion; they were completely usless and disgusted him beyond belief.

"A love potion you say? hm yes I see" Dumbledore murmured as he thought about it in his mind; his blue eyes were twinkling merrily at all of the prospects that would come of this. "Well I suppose I should allow the two of you to rest, you have had quite the excitement today. Do not worry about your classes Severus, they have been taken care of until you are ready to return to duty. I believe Poppy wishes to keep you over night to make sure no damage was caused" he said to them as he stood and made his chair disappear.

"I will not stay here, I am perfectly fine" Snape snapped as he tossed the blanket off him and threw his legs over the side of the bed.

Pomfry brandished her wand at the onyx eyed man and said sharply "Severus Snape you will not move a muscle from that bed unless I allow it, if I have to I will put a body binding hex on you and don't even think about countering, I've confiscated your wand".

Snape growled and glared heatedly at the woman but she didn't back down. With a scowl he settled back down in bed with his arms crossed and a defiant glare in his eyes. Kakashi watched with a bit of amusement trickling through him. Snape turned his glare upon Kakashi causing the other to raise his hands in plaicaitment and his eye to close in his usual sheepish smile.

With a nod of satisfaction Pomfry left to get some other work done and while their exchange had occured Dumbledore had left to who knows where. It was just the two of them left in the large room. Snape looked around the room, debating what to do since he wasn't allowed to leave and wasn't allowed to have his wand. He glanced over at the silver haired man beside him and saw that from who knows where he had pulled out a little orange book. Glancing at the cover he read the title and raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

Kakashi felt the other's curiosity and he glanced over at him, raising an eyebrow of his own. Snape gave a reproving glare and Kakashi gave him another sheepish smile. Snape rolled his eyes and sighed, leaning back against his pillow and deciding he would just stare at the wall.

~time skip~

They sat there for some time, one of them reading and the other just staring at nothing. There really wasn't anything they had to say to each other so they kept quiet. Soon the school day came to a close.

Snape was actually starting to get used to the fact that he had nothing to do. Suddenly the doors banged open, the green spandex wearing ninja named Gai proclaiming how much youth his rival had with his spandex clad student admiring him thoroughly. Behind them at a more sedated pace was everyone else.

"KAKASHI MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL! YOU HAVE AWAKEN! ACCEPT MY CHALLENGE!" Gai demanded. Kakashi was still reading his book though flicked his eye over to Gai and asked "did you say something?" causing Gai to cry manly tears and proclaim his rivals youthful hipness.

"Kakashi-sensei are you alright?" Sakura asked as she came over to his bedside, her hands ready to check him over if need be.

"Mah mah Sakura-chan, do you really think a simple explosion can take me out of commision because if so you severly underestimate your sensei" Kakashi said with a mock pout causing his team to sweatdrop.

"We tried to explain how a stubborn old fool like you wouldn't just drop dead but she wouldn't listen" Sasuke huffed with an uncaring look and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Why must you be so mean to your sensei, I am not old" Kakashi said with a huff as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah right you're practically a grandpa old man" Naruto accused getting a glare from Kakashi.

"I'm only thirty! how is that old?" Kakashi protested and all three of his students barked "YOU'RE OLD!" causing him to sulk behind him book and grumble to himself that he wasn't old.

Snape watched them interact, his face clear of expression though inside he felt a pang of something; what exactly was it he was feeling? He focused his attention on the emotion, disecting it and examining it.

There was something bitter about it but at the same time there was a sort of longing feel, was it jealousy perhaps? no it wasn't that because he knew how jealously felt and that wasn't it plus he didn't know why he would feel jealousy just by watching the silver haired ninja interact with a group of children. So if that wasn't it then what was it?

Kakashi, feeling Snape's inner confusion and frustration, glanced over at the man and noticed how he was scowling at the wall with concentration and frustration. Again he sent another wave of calm to the man, he wondered if he would have to do this often. He saw Snape relax slightly then turned back to listening to just what it is they were saying to him.

"So Kakashi-sensei do you know what happened to you? Did that potion do anything to you?" Sakura asked him. Yikes he didn't need his students finding out about his new link.

Thinking quickly Kakashi said "nope, haven't found anything yet, guess we were lucky this time". Snape gave Kakashi a confused frown, why was he not telling them? Figuring the man had his own reasons for not telling the others he let it go and went back to staring at the wall; it was a good thing not many would know about the link anyways, if it got out then people would try to use it against them.

Pomfry came bustling in and said "alright that is quite enough, there will be plenty of time to talk later, these two need their rest and your presence is anything but restful".

Before anyone could argue they were all once again ushered out the door where it was firmly shut in their faces. After that was done Pomfry preformed a quick check over her two patients before retreating from the room with orders for them to rest. Once the mediwitch was out of the room silence dominated the atmosphere for several long minutes.

After those minutes Kakashi glanced over at his neighbor, studying the man for a moment before saying "you seemed frustrated earlier, were my friends annoying you?".

Snape glanced over at the sliver haired man before looking back at the wall he had been staring at for most of his stay "while your friends eccentricities are quite vexing they were not the cause of my irritation, I merely was pondering over some such rubbish that irked me for some odd reason or another".

"Sickle for your thoughts?" Kakashi offered, using the monetary term he had heard during the short time span he had been within the walls of Hogwarts; it momentarily surprised him to realize he had only been in this place for two days and already so much has happened.

Before Kakashi could think further on it Snape let out an amused scoff and said "my inner contemplations are worth more than just a mear sickle Mr. Hatake and I do not see the point in paying when you have the ability at your finger tips to extract that knowledge for free; that is more than most are able to say".

"While that's true I believe everyone is entitled to their private thoughts without the worry of someone prying their way in... Besides I have the feeling that if I ever did try something like that you would turn me into potions ingredients" Kakashi mused, a hint of amusement coloring his tone.

"And never forget it" Snape asserted with a nod and an amused twitch of his lips, he had a feeling that they both would have a respectable agreement that aside from upper most thoughts and feelings that flitted through the link they would leave well enough alone with each other's more deeper and personal thoughts unless willingly shared. With those final words both settled in for the night, what little energy they gained from their unconscious state earlier already dissipitating.


	16. authors note 2

Hello this is the author of this fic.

I have read through the comments on my story and I must say some of the people there really need to have a reality check. First of all I am a new writer, not a world famous author with an english degree thank you very much so if there is some grievences with the way I write then don't read the story, secondly no I do not have a beta writer because I trust very few people with what I write and those people are busy with their own lives, third I am sorry if I seem lazy to you but it is hard enough trying to think up material to write; I don't need you making it even harder by telling me I am lazy and lousy at writing.

People this is a place were everyone puts up their works for people to enjoy and have fun reading! If you want to criticize my work FINE but at least have the decency to do it without hiding behind an anonymous title. Don't like my work then ignore me that's what I do when I read a bad story and believe me there are MANY stories out there worse than this that "tkl lke dis" with no plot at all. Besides you aren't paying me to write this why should I take your words to heart and work myself to the bone to please you? Please get a life and quite trying to ruin mine.

For those of you that like this story I thank you all for reading and am sorry about the rant, my well of insperation has been a bit dry lately and it has made me slightly irritable.

Love you all.


	17. important authors note

Hi everyone, sorry I've been gone for so long. I just wanted to let you all know that I have not given up on this story, my inspiration has just not been inspiring these days to the point where I am barely writing at all. I'd like to thank everyone who is still anticipating the next chapter, you guys are the reason I do write. I just want you to know that I'm going to go through and use my new Microsoft word system to fix the typos. Also I'm not going to post any more chapters till I finish the story and when I do finish the story I'm going to take the old one down then put up the revised version. I don't know how long it will take but I hope you all still keep an eye out for it.

When I first start a story my brain is like an insistent animal, it will keep bugging me till I get the idea written down. When I do that I don't just write the idea down, I start writing the story itself, because of this the story doesn't have a set path to follow so inconsistencies tend to pop up. If I stop for the night and try to continue the next day I'll reread over what I previously wrote and my brain won't go back to what I was trying to put down.

I know how I want this story to end but I've gotten lost before I could get there, like trying to go from point A to point B and taking a wrong turn after several loops and zigzag turns. I briefly had the idea to bring the Akatsuki in but I'm not sure, I know I won't bring in Voldemort though. I dunno, what do you all think? Anyways, thanks again everyone.


End file.
